The Pauper's Tale
by Shiroiyuki3
Summary: Did you ever wonder how The Prince's Tale really came about? Rowling's version was a bit short and didn't explain much about their first meeting, which was a shame! Done for HPFC's "Growing Up" challenge. SS/LE


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters recognized as belonging to HP hereafter do not belong to me.

Written for Elledreamer's "Growing Up" challenge, at the HPFC forum.

**The Pauper's Tale**

**Part I**

He watched from a bush as she swayed high above the playground, above her favorite pink flowers and the sweet melody of spring.

Hair shinning velveteen in the sunlight, with every pass on that old wooden swing it looked much more tousled than the last, until a fierce mane of red weaved down her backside. Severus was sure it was the red that had first caught his eye, even in its rich bohemian state of curls and tangle.

But a sudden flash of green made her the key to his undoing. Muggle or not, he wanted nothing more than to see her smile for just him.

And so he watched her everyday from behind his same tired bush trying to muster enough courage to say hello.

But Snape's rags were hardly fitting of this storybook romance, flapping around like some overgrown bat in his father's old jacket and his mother's old smock. No matter how he combed his hair it still fell in greasy streaks around his pallid face and smelled of his father's dingy cigarettes. However often he washed his skin a dull layer of dirt still clung to his nose and smudged his cheek.

How could this sweet girl welcome such a pitiful creature into her life?

For a nine year old, Severus Snape certainly had a bitter outlook on life.

This would not change for over a year, until the fruit of next summer added another inch to his height and more gawkiness to his stride. But more curious yet, it had added a new facet to this mesmerizing girl which he hadn't anticipated.

It wasn't until another afternoon of watching her leap from her swing that Severus Snape realized something very important. Like a smack upside the head, he discovered she hadn't simply jumped as so often believed; she had flown.

She was a –

"Mummy told you not to," her sister shouted, interrupting his thoughts. That girl was horribly bland, and Severus had come to the conclusion he would like nothing more than to see her go home. "Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"

_Lily_, so that was her name. The girl had a name just as sweet as imagined and Severus found his confidence growing stronger with each new pulse-pounding revelation of the day.

"But I'm fine!" Lily persisted, holding a flower in her hand. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do."

Severus lay like a cat on the prowl, hidden completely by his bush to watch the sisters' exchange. Scarcely breathing in fear he'd break this dream, the boy edged closer to the ground and found a hole in the thorns through which he could safely peep. He couldn't help but grin foolishly as the girl made her flower open and close in a wave, much to her sister's chagrin. That was it, that cemented it.

She was a witch.

Completely surprising he intruded her beautiful afternoon at all, really, since it was obvious his dirty hands and smudged nose were worlds away from her polished, cared-for existence. But Severus found himself leaping out from his bush without thinking, startling both girls where they stood. It was just too important to keep to himself! Now that she wasn't just a muggle things could certainly progress.

But...Severus found himself sadly mistaken.

He thought telling Lily the truth would be a great thing, for she was sure to be excited. But for some reason she was only upset. Had he insulted her somehow? Even after telling her that he, too, was a wizard? This wasn't going as planned and his dilemma only deepened as both girls made to leave.

Calling the older sister a muggle shouldn't have warranted such a glare from Lily. It was true after all, he couldn't help it! But there they still went; a whole year's worth of planning gone down the loo.

Defeated, the boy wandered home, wishing he hadn't acted solely on impulse. In a moment of weakness he had ruined his chance and now Lily would never smile for him. Her glare still burned into his memory. Angry at himself he vowed to stay clear of that swing set, lest he be embarrassed again.

Early in the first week of May however, when young minds bubbled with adventures and excitement hung in the air as thick as the newborn flowers in bloom, something changed.

It was a funny sort of day that lasted far longer than most, where even the busiest bumblebees hummed their song politely as if afraid to trouble the magical mood. Cloudless and warm, as any proud summer's day should be, it beckoned children outside to play in the green fields and daisy-filled parks.

All were enjoying it, except for one boy who had wandered into the playground with book in hand and sad unfocused eyes.

In his struggle to get out of the house and away from the strangled cries of his mother, Severus had decided to go read far from the narrow streets of cobblestone his dingy home occupied. It was his fault his mother was being punished today; it was always his fault. His very existence was reason enough for another broken bone and bruise to be added to her collection. Reading seemed a good thing to do in these situations, but the walk across town only gave him more time to dwell on his misery.

The fog was rolling in from the east river bank when he set off, and the sooty air hung low beneath the giant thumb-of-a-chimney the old mill was using. Severus kicked up some loose dirt that clung to the uneven road, holding his precious book to his chest like a lifeline. Not a splash of interest dotted these long grey streets, not a happy face to be seen along the red brick row.

But his favorite tree sat waiting in that park beyond these wilted borders, and that alone fueled his legs to go on.

The tree grew, of course, on the farthest edge of the playground – far away from the abuse of his father.

For some reason his feet carried him towards the old swing set instead, though he scarcely registered the change in direction. Severus had no intention of stopping even after realizing his blunder, not when his smock had stained further with fresh tears. He just couldn't bear to be seen today.

"What's the matter?" A voice interrupted, causing the book to fall from his shaking hands. It was Lily, looking rather optimistic that she could somehow help ease his pain. "Why are you crying?"

The first instinct he had was to run away, to shout mean things to this girl and cause her to leave him as others had done in the past. Severus didn't want pity; he never had – especially not from Lily. He turned out of shame and rubbed awkwardly at an elbow.

"Maybe I've done something worth crying about," Severus dared, eyes studying the ground, curious to hear how she would respond. It didn't take long for him to realize the sadness in Lily's eyes was not pity, but concern. "Maybe I deserve to cry."

"No one deserves to cry."

At this he found the courage to lay his eyes upon her, to take in her cheerful pink overalls and the long red pigtails streaming down her shoulder. She had been swinging without her sister today, and the effort had left a pretty flush across her cheek. If it had been any other day Severus may have smiled at the sight of her, so obviously content to be alone in the park up until now.

But it was all he could do to not run away.

Lily carefully picked up the book after a few moments, giving a hopeful smile. The boy seemed to be just as nervous as a fawn attempting an open meadow for the first time. She didn't want to scare him away.

"You don't even know what I've done –"

"I forgive you."

The girl smiled brightly, as if settling an idea in her head. There was something almost mischievous dancing behind those green eyes as she shifted lightly on her feet while she spoke.

Severus didn't know how to take this exactly and screwed up his face with the thought. Was the girl playing with him? How could someone forgive him when they didn't even know what he had done? But Lily wasn't quite finished.

"If I forgive you, will you read me a story?"

She still held his book in her hand, and was thumbing over the tattered leather binding and threadbare title as if they were very important. "It's my favorite."

Severus still didn't understand but was grateful for the distraction, and slowly nodded his approval. The two headed toward his secret thicket and the old oak tree which sat just beyond, silence settling upon them. The boy was happy to note their silence wasn't an uncomfortable one, but the same light, trouble-free quiet found between friends.

Had he and Lily somehow become friends in this short time?

They sat down together across the soft green grass and spread out their legs, enjoying the cool breeze that filtered down around them. It was a shady spot with a nice view of the park, but one set aside far enough to go unnoticed by the other children. It was just the two of them in the world right now.

Severus dared another glance at the girl so ready to accept his companionship and found her propped up on elbows, smiling. He _wanted_ to question the sudden change, he _should_ have questioned it.

But right now he had a story to read.


End file.
